A Study in Blue Boxes
by VoiceOfAngels1
Summary: A unique case has arisen for Sherlock – to locate a man with no name, no family, no home with the only clue being a blue box. John and Sherlock give everything they can to find out the identity of the man but will they ever know?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic which I have wanted to write for ages but I just haven't come round to it… but, now I have. It is inspired by the YouTube video "A Study in Blue Boxes (Wholock)" by EllenRebecca3. **

'It's not everyday you get to see a birds-eye view of London and just be able to sit back and watch the world go by… well, unless your superman of course…' John said to Sherlock as the helicopter swooped slowly into the grounds of Buckingham Palace.

'Or a bird,' Sherlock said shaking his head. John gave Sherlock what he liked to call his "stop-being-so-clever" look but Sherlock didn't really seem to notice.

The helicopter finally landed and an army of men dressed head to toe in black surrounded them and began to escort them inside where Mycroft was stood waiting in the hall.

'I'll take it from here,' he said to one of the men in black and they all dispersed.

'So, what is it?' Sherlock asked as Mycroft led him into a small lounge area with two sofas, a bookshelf and a 1970's television set. A bit low tech considering this was where the Queen lived.

'A very serious matter, Sherlock,' Mycroft told him as they all sat.

'Hurry up and tell me then, I've got a to see a woman and tell her that her daughter isn't kidnapped she's at her boyfriends house, fallen pregnant, and is too scared to tell her,' Sherlock snapped.

'You know all that from just speaking to her on the phone?' John asked and when Sherlock opened his mouth to tell him how John quickly said 'never mind.'

'Never mind your usual trivia this is of international importance,' Mycroft said.

'International?' Sherlock laughed 'I've done national but international? Why don't you just bring in your MI5 or whatever it is now?'

'M18, Sherlock,' Mycroft corrected him 'and we've already them.'

'MI8?' John asked 'I didn't even know it went that high.'

'It goes all the way up to MI13, but that's irrelevant,' Mycroft said.

'What about the Americans?' Sherlock asked 'surely they've got a solution.'

'They don't know about it,' Mycroft said 'and I am determined to let it stay that way. If they had their way they'd blow him out of the sky.'

'Who?' John asked.

'That's the point. Nobody knows who he is,' Mycroft said 'that's what we need you to find out and then find a way of getting his help.'

'Why do we need this particular man?' John asked.

'He shows up everywhere. All through history and the world he's there and his little blue box that disappears in the blink of an eye- or so they say,' Mycroft said.

'So what's the problem?' John asked.

'Wherever he goes something always goes wrong and not just a little but wrong… I mean, people die,' Mycroft said 'and he has been turning up around London incredibly often lately and we want to know why.'

'I'm not interested,' Sherlock said.

'Not interested?' Mycroft asked 'this isn't a matter of whether you are interested or not, this is a matter of whether you want to save the world.'

'I'm not a superhero,' Sherlock said 'that's not my job.'

'But,' Mycroft pleaded.

Sherlock quickly rose with John following close behind as they headed for the door 'will the helicopter take me home or do I need to pay for a taxi.'

'That depends on whether you will help me or not,' Mycroft said.

'Taxi it is.'

**Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer – it's just it was rather late and I needed to get to sleep and I knew if I didn't upload it straight away, I never would. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please let me know. Also, please like my Facebook page  VoiceOfAngels1 so you can be easily updated when I have written a new fanfic. VOA1 x **


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock collapsed onto his sofa with a sigh as John gave him a glare of disapproval.

'What?' Sherlock asked.

'You,' John said 'you and you're "I'm not interested!" You complain for hours on end that you're bored and the next thing you know Mycroft is asking you to set your mind on a man who sound like he is from Mystery and Imagination and how do you reply? "I'm not interested!"'

'I lied,' Sherlock said simply.

'What do you mean, you "lied?"' John asked with a shake of his head.

'Of course I'm interested, John. I just don't want Mycroft to think I'm helping him,' Sherlock said.

'So you're going to turn down the most exciting thing which has happened in weeks for a bit of sibling rivalry?' John asked appalled.

'No, I'm still going to pursue it; I'm just not going to let Mycroft think it was for him. If I'm right, which I always am, Lestrade and his team are perusing the case, for a different reason, and will be ringing me in 3…2…1…' and then the phone began to ring.

'Lestrade,' Sherlock said as he answered.

'You like the weird ones, don't you?' Lestrade asked straight away 'the really weird ones.'

'Naturally,' Sherlock replied.

'Then you'll like this!' Lestrade said 'come round.'

Sherlock hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He opened his mouth to speak but John got there first 'don't. Just don't.'

The ride to the station was a lot less fancy than the one to Buckingham Palace, which was expected, but John couldn't help but think that perhaps if Sherlock had said yes to Mycroft he would be in another helicopter or a limousine.

The duo got out of the car and wondered through the station until they met Lestrade 'hello,' he said.

'So?' Sherlock asked.

'Hi,' John said back tracking slightly.

'So?' Sherlock repeated 'a man with a blue box.'

'What?' Lestrade asked.

'You asked me here and it has something to do with a man with a blue box.'

'So this man has a blue box now?' Lestrade asked 'someone write that down.'

'It's embedded in my memory,' Sherlock said 'no need to write it down. Besides, how do you not know about the blue box?'

'We've only had this man in custody for a couple of hours,' Lestrade said.

'So why is this "weird?"' John asked 'apart from the blue box thing this man seems kind of normal.'

'Well,' Lestrade said 'he's not weird in that sense; he's weird because whenever we try and question him he just goes off topic and ends up questioning us. It's really odd – something you would do, Sherlock.'

'Why is he in custody?' John asked.

'Stealing a laptop,' Lestrade said.

'That seems fairly normal,' John said.

Lestrade smiled 'and public nudity.

John laughed 'Sherlock?'

'Why was he naked?' Sherlock asked.

'That's what we've been trying to figure out,' Lestrade said.

'Personal belongings?' Sherlock asked.

'Just some kids' toy which glows at the end and makes this really annoying buzzing noise,' Lestrade said 'so? Do you want to see him?'

'Guess I had better,' Sherlock said being led through.


	3. Chapter 3

'So,' Sherlock began 'let's start at the beginning.'

'Good,' the man replied slicking back his dark raggedy hair. His indecency was now covered up by a prisoner's uniform as he sat backwards in his chair 'I like beginnings. I mean strictly speaking beginnings are hard to define. Times not as linear as it appears you see?'

'I don't see how,' Sherlock began but stopped 'why were you stealing a laptop?'

'I wasn't stealing it,' the man said 'I was borrowing it. I was going to take out the memory module and then return it. The real question here is why they think you will make any difference.'

'Because I am different,' Sherlock said 'now, why did you want the memory module? I don't see what use it would have for you?'

'My TARDIS's module needs rebooting and while I was here I needed to replace it to keep the circuit working. Obviously, it wasn't going to be a permanent transfer, just enough for it not to mutate into a kind of black hole for time.'

John laughed 'he's insane!'

'I'm afraid he's anything but,' Sherlock said 'every word he says in the manner of a sane man.'

'Thank you,' the man said 'it's been a long time since anyone has called me sane. I mean if you want insane you should've met the Master – now that's insane… well…'

'That's another thing,' Sherlock said 'what's your name?'

'The Doctor,' the Doctor said 'no, just the Doctor.'

'Well,' John said 'what are your qualifications?'

'That's a very complicated question,' the Doctor said.

'I don't think he is a doctor like you, John,' Sherlock said.

'I don't think he's a doctor at all,' John said with a shake of his head 'and I'm sorry, it seems to me we have missed one of the more important aspects of all of this; why were you naked?'

'Why not?' the Doctor said with a cheeky grin 'no, but I wasn't. My clothes had just been combined as nanomaterials before my TARDIS combined light waves and its personal super computer to make a tube which gave the appearance of nakedness and then they combusted about an hour ago. So I was naked an hour ago but before that I was fully clothed.'

'What?' John asked.

'His clothes became invisible and due to the power they burnt up,' Sherlock said.

'You two,' John said 'god, it's like… you've met someone exactly like you, Sherlock.'

'He's intelligent but an idiot,' Sherlock said 'I am not an idiot.'

'Hey, what's wrong with idiot?' the Doctor 'this idiot right here saved the world a couple of times.'

'Saved the world?' John asked.

'Yep,' the Doctor said 'most recently, door mats started coming to life and swallowing up people. Turns it was just a fibre mutation but still… saved the world. That's why I've been around… that's also why the clothes burnt up.'

'Are you sure he's not mad?' John asked.

'Well, anyway,' the Doctor said 'I'd love to sit and chat but my TARDIS is about to implode and suck in half the 21st century with it so… allons y!'

Just as the words passed his mouth the Doctor has waltzed out of the room without anyone saying anything else until John smiled 'so that's the man that Mycroft is worried about.'


End file.
